


Something beautiful

by AccidentalMarySue



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Fluff, M/M, T'hy'la, obligatory spohura breakup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 10:55:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AccidentalMarySue/pseuds/AccidentalMarySue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I felt like writing fluff. Sue me. Anyway, Nyota realizes that Spock loves Jim, Jim already knows, and Spock is clueless. Until of course he isn't. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers! I'm here to rot your teeth with the space husbands and their clueless homosexuality. Oh and to those who follow Of Vulcan Fire, I'm working on chapter five, I swear. It'll be up ASAP. Now read on my pretties! *cackles*

 

Jim walked through the hallways of the Enterprise. His ship. He had to admit, his life was pretty awesome. He had a ship, an amazing crew, and an even better first officer. Who was incidentally incredibly hot. Not that Jim ever thought about that. Ok who was he kidding he TOTALLY thought about that. "Captain, you seem quite distracted. Is anything bothering you?"

Huh. Think of the devil...although Spock was not by any definition a devil. "No Mr. Spock, nothing in particular, just have a lot on my mind. Why?"

"Because sir, it would not do for the captain of the Enterprise to be overly preoccupied."

"Spock!" Nyota Uhura shouted from down the hall, then raced forwards to walk with them. "Captain, would you mind if I spoke to Mr Spock in private?" She asked with an obviously strained smile.

"Nope, go ahead" Jim answered with a much more genuine one, although inside his heart was breaking. "I'll see you tonight for chess?" He phrased it as a question, although he and Spock had already discussed it. Girlfriends had a strange way of changing your plans.

"Of course captain." Spock replied, probably thinking about how illogical the question was.

 

Spock was slightly worried. Nyota had seemed to be pleasant enough out in the corridors, but once they got to his quarters and sat down, her expression became steely. "So." She said looking straight at him, "I think we need to talk."

Spock was confused. "Very well Nyota, what do you wish to talk about?" He asked in a voice that betrayed none of the mixed emotions he was feeling at her words.

She sighed "Spock you know I love you. But I just don't think that this is going to work out between you and me."

Spock was more confused than ever, but his dawning realization was almost crushing his heart. "Are you suggesting that we terminate our romantic relationship?"

"Yes Spock, that's what I'm suggesting."

"May I know why?" Spock asked. However, although he was sad, it wasn't as bad as he thought it would be.

"Because Spock. I can't sit here and watch as you fall in love with someone else." There were tears rushing down Nyota's face at this point. "Don't pretend like you don't know what I'm saying either. You didn't cry when your planet blew up and your mother died, you aren't crying now, but you cryed when he was dying. That's when I knew, you will always love him more than me. So I'm letting you love him, even though it's breaking my heart. I hope you'll be happy." The lat part was said in almost a whisper, as Nyota stood up to leave, leaving Spock shell shocked on his couch. 

Her logic was flawless, Spock decided after two hours of meditation. He had concluded that, not only was he in love with his captain, they were t'hy'la. Which meant that the logical thing to do would be to inform Jim immediately. Spock suddenly remembered, he had a chess game scheduled with Jim in 3 minutes, he could tell him then.

 

Jim stood in his quarters, setting up the game. 'Just get over it, he doesn't think of you as any more than a friend, he has a girlfriend dammit!' He kept trying to reason with himself, but it didn't work. His mind kept flitting to Spock. He remembered when he first discovered that he loved him. He'd been attracted to Spock since well, since the hearing. But he realized it was love when he lay behind the glass, dying. He'd almost admitted it then, but had died before he could. He heard the doorbell ring and walked to let Spock in. "Mr Spock, punctual as ever." He teased.

"Of course captain," Spock replied.

Jim grinned at him. "Don't call me captain Spock, we're off duty."

"Of course Jim." Spock amended.

"So what did Uhura want?" Jim asked as they sat down.

"She wished to terminate our romantic relationship." 

"What? Did she say why?". Jim exclaimed, shocked.

"She did. She informed me that it had come to her attention that I had feelings for another. After meditation I concluded that she was correct." Spock said, trying desperately to hide his nervousness.

"Oh, I see."Jim said, crushed. It had been hard enough when Spock had loved Uhura. He wasn't sure if he could handle another girl. "If you don't mind me asking, who?"

"I don't. And I love you Jim. I have since you died, and possibly even before. If my regard isn't reciprocated, I would be pleased if we remained friends, as you are the first and only friend I have ever had."

Jim was shocked.  He looked down at the chess board and then back up at Spock. Suddenly he realized that his silence could be takes as proof that he didn't like Spock back. He got up and walked around the table the two of them were sitting at, and grinned. "Spock, you idiot. Of course it's reciprocated." With that, he leaned in and kissed him. Jim felt Spock wrap his arms around his back and pull him closer. He gently traced Spock's lips with his tongue, seeking entrance that was granted almost immediately. 

After what felt like forever and yet not long enough, Spock pulled back and jim whispered, "You know Spock, this could be the start of something beautiful." 

Spock kissed him again, "Indeed Jim, I believe it will."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
